


Games Day

by AlAngel



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, Mario Cart, unconventional yet perfect little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: A lazy day spent in Billy’s living room, playing Mario Cart and exchanging creative Star Trek insults.





	Games Day

Title: Game Day  
Character: Niccolo Machiavelli x Ally, Billy the Kid  
Fandom: Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel  
Genre: Fluff  
Word Count: ~1.2k  
Warnings: none? Well Star Trek insults if that’s a thing  
Summary: A lazy day spent in Billy’s living room, playing Mario Cart and exchanging creative insults.  
A/n: Written for the International Fanworks Day and the “Short fanworks challenge” on AO3. I know this is not a very well- known fandom, but my heart still lies within it and I will forever have the biggest crush on Niccolo Machiavelli thanks to the amazing Michael Scott (who wrote this book series).   
Context: Anyway since probably no one knows the books here’s some context if you want to read it anyway: Niccolo Machiavelli and Billy the Kid met on a mission to infiltrate Alcatraz and hunt down Perenelle, the wife of the infamous Nicholas Flamel. To everyone’s surprise they struck a fast friendship and Machiavelli ended up almost scarifying himself for Billy. Also there’s magic and they’re both immortal.   
…

“Get out of the way, pointed-eared hobgoblin” Ally growled, she leaned right into the movement as if it was any help. Her eyes were fixed on the TV screen, her hands tight around a tiny remote.  
There was a soft giggle coming from the arm chair. The young man with the ever messy red hair didn’t take his eyes off the screen either. “You wish” He laughed and his left index finger pressed a button in his handheld console “Nice insult though”  
“Bastard!” The woman hissed and leaned forward. On the left side of the split screen a vehicle exploded as her eyes light up in annoyance. “I hope the Borg will assimilate you!”  
“Please” Billy the kid didn’t even look away from the screen yet his friend knew exactly what winning smile he wore and how he had most likely one eyebrow raised “They’d return me within a day.”  
“Yeah” Ally agreed as her car finally gained speed again “Kicked out of the hive for your sucky driving skills!”  
“Wow don’t get personal!” Billy actually sounded hurt for a second, sulking as any proud owner of a Thunderbird would be over such an insult. However as his challenger send one of those green shells after him and he landed a daring escape he couldn’t help raising one hand in the air with a triumphant smirk “You wish!”  
And just as he was driving one handed for a second Ally got him. The next green shell hit right in the back and Billy’s car slowed down.  
“As you wish” At the bottom of her side of the screen the number two was replaced by a golden one, and she drove in the same daring style as Billy around the next corner.   
“Really? The princess bride?”  
“Whatever comes to mind” She shrugged focusing entirely on the screen. It was the last round of the three and she knew the finish line was still four more turns away. A lot could happen in four turns. Especially when playing Mario Cart with a former outlaw and gunslinger. She learned a very important lesson in there somewhere, something about the last man standing. Drawing first wasn’t always equal to winning. You had to stay aware till the very end. Damn Mario Cart was actually quite deep if you thought about it.  
“I’m going to kick your ass – And that garbage scow of yours too!”  
“Using Klingon insults now?”  
“Only the best for the second best racer in the room”  
“See you behind the finish line, William” She smiled and pressed the top right button to drift as close as possible around the upcoming corner, leaving no room for anyone to take a shorter way and overtake her. By now the finish line was visible on both their parts of the screen. Ally leaned forward as if her sitting position would change anything about the speed of the virtual car. Billy would have certainly cracked another joke about ‘leaning forward to admire my tail light”, but he too was too engrossed in the race.  
Both of them were so focused on trying to beat each other that they paid absolutely no attention to the third partition of the screen. Another car was coming around yet another corner, different from the one Ally and Billy had taken, elegantly overtaking both of them just before the finish line.  
As the congratulations text was shown on screen a pair of blue-grey and a pair of bright green eyes looked over to the third person present. He looked slightly out of place in his impeccable and certainly expressive suit, but the mischievous spark in his eyes let him fit in perfectly with the two other bickering players. Mac wasn’t the type to openly express his presence but even he wasn’t above gloating.  
“Damn you, man” Billy sighed, pressing the ‘A’ button his console not even caring whether he came in second or third now. He lost to a man who was over 500 years old and had taken ages to even talk into playing. “You cheated somehow.”  
Mac only raised an eyebrow at his friend. He and Billy always had a rather unlikely friendship, not only because of the totally different times they were born in but also because their whole personalities seemed absolutely opposed. Billy, wearing his usual washed out jeans and lazily buttoned up flannel shirt, was a powerful contrast to the man in the grey suit who decided it was absolutely reasonable to wear a tie to hang out. Mac was quiet and competent in what he did, where Billy was often bash and impulsive. Their personalities were almost perfect opposites.  
“You blackmailed the ref” Ally agreed smiling back and the man between whose legs she’d been sitting. Her back was still slouched forward, though she too ignored the screen and her actual place in the race. Her smile was just as carefree and lazy as Billy’s. The two of them actually had a lot in common, including their love for Star Trek and terrible Star Trek insults. She loved her ‘arch friend and best enemy’ as she fondly called him, but her heart would always belong to the man behind her who put the handheld console away you wrap his arms loosely around her.  
“And how, pray tell, would I have done that?”  
“Dunno” She smiled leaning back against him and into the hug “But if anyone could actually blackmail a gaming console it’s you”  
“I’m not sure if I’m flattered by your trust in my abilities or insulted that you accuse me of cheating” He smiled in a way that made his eyes sparkle. He hadn’t smiled like that in over a hundred years before Billy had introduced him to his roommate. He had tried to fight it for a while, but he came around to accept that no matter what, the woman in his arms – again so different from himself – was what his believed to be cold heart decided to want.   
“You play Mario Cart like Tom Paris hustles pool”  
“I have no idea what you’re saying” He studied her eyes for a moment. To be fair he hadn’t understood most of the insults Billy and Ally had been exchanging through the game, but then again he didn’t really care. He did was he did best and stayed in the background, enjoying the knowledge of beating both of them in the end and also enjoying the easy comradeship he hadn’t let himself have in years.  
Mario Cart was just a game for some, but for Ally, Billy and Machiavelli it was like a miniature family reunion. The only one missing was Nico, Ally’s godchild, but Mac wasn’t ready just yet to let a three years old in on the cussing war his girlfriend and best friend had whenever they played. One day though, Mac smiled, thinking of a games day on a rainy Saturday just like today with Billy, Nico, Ally and maybe another child of their own. He smiled and kissed Ally the cheek just past her ear. She too smiled and for once even Billy didn’t make gagging noises and complained about ‘keeping the PDA down’.   
Mario Cart games weren’t simply game days, they were happiness found in an unlikely way.


End file.
